Mirada en blanco
by Fantasma de Laura
Summary: Wilson vuelve a casarse y la alegría desborda el ambiente. En especial de parte del padrino de bodas... [HousexWilson] OneShot!


Hej! Este fic es más bien un capricho de su autora, un gustito que se da tras ver tantas veces House y las escenitas (que quieren ser UST) entre estos dos médicos tan amadísimos n.n ... Es un relato que nació para aparecer nomás en el LJ, pero al final decidí trasladarlo también para acá.

Como deben saber (el sumario ayuda) ésto es slash, aunque intenté (uno hace lo que puede u.u) cambiarle lo MENOS posible la personalidad a mis ninios... Y dar a entender, a su vez, como yo creo que son ellos realmente ;D Lean y entenderán xD

**Disclaimer**: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, porque si así fuera, Wilson ya se habría declarado a House hace tiempo y no haría falta escribir nada de ésto :D

* * *

Ese color tan puro y con tan poca personalidad, pero que parece que todo el mundo lo lleve encima. Ciertamente, casi todas las personas que conoce suelen vestir así, con una larga bata blanca. Van de un lado para otro, como queriendo camuflarse con la velocidad de sus pasos contra las paredes del hospital, también blancas. Y no hacen nada para escapar un poco de ese cegador y poderoso blanco que tan mal le hace a él a los ojos. Y sus ojos, - "y oh, Dios, qué ojos", se repite la gente para sus adentros - esas dos esferas azul eléctrico hipnotizantes tan intensas, que son capaces de competir contra el blanco gobernante de Princeton. Tal vez, el único color que se atreve a hacerle frente. Pues su rebeldía natural se ha negado rotundamente a usar ese color sobre sus azules, rojos y negros. Claro, él siempre tiene una excusa (en este caso, el sarcástico motivo de que no quiere parecerse a un médico). Pero excusa no es sinónimo de verdad. Y después de todo¿de qué es sinónimo 'verdad'? 

"Todo el mundo miente..."

Maldito sea el blanco, pues ese estúpido color lo ha llevado a más, y a más, y a más estúpido blanco. El mil veces maldecido blanco de esa bata que tantas veces observó, siempre impecable y sin una mínima arruga, se le había aparecido aquella vez sobre la ancha espalda de su dueño, portador a su vez de una noticia, supuestamente, alegre y digna de un par de cervecitas bien frías. Pero lo único que resultó frío en aquella conversación - o más bien, intento de conversación - fue sin duda su reacción ante la "buena nueva". Quizá la perspectiva de verse obligado a asistir a aquel mundo blanco, aunque diferente del mundo blanco del hospital (sitio en el que, después de todo, lo sentía como su verdadera "casa"), fuera la razón de su poco entusiasmo, por no decir un total y silencioso rechazo hacia esos planes que su amigo tan felizmente le había comunicado. Si aceptaba la proposición, ya podía verse envuelto en el maldito banquete, con un maldito olor a dulce y a inaguantable romanticismo flotando libremente en el aire, con una maldita corbata ahogándole el cuello, acentuando así su mal humor y por lo tanto, su soledad, en una fiesta que se preveía espantosa tan sólo para él.

Y aunque jamás lo admitiera, se lo pensó, lo meditó y remeditó, a pesar de que la idea le repugnara tanto que no entendía como no le cerró la puerta a Wilson en las narices ni bien escuchar su petición. Quizá - sí, quizá - porque él es la única persona a la que puede considerarle un _amigo_. Quizá, porque es el único amigo que realmente aprecia, aunque, claro, ésa era otra de las cosas que jamás admitiría. Y jamás, jamás admitiría que su amistad es lo que - quizá, claro - más aprecia en el mundo, después de su admirable habilidad con los rompecabezas médicos. Y lo más odioso de todo es que, esos 'quizá' en los que se ve envuelto, son puros pensamientos carentes de sentido, de lógica. Y la lógica es la única barra de la que puede aferrarse en el (blanco) vacío sobre el que se balancea colgando de una mano (pues con la otra ya sostiene el bastón).

Ése era el color de la camisa que se vio obligado a ponerse. Pues sí, después de pasarse una noche en vela - sin piano, sin tele, pero con mucho Vicodin - lo decidió. Sabía de sobra que él era Gregory House y podía rechazar lo que quisiera: encajaba con su huraña personalidad y nadie replicaría. Nadie excepto Wilson, claro.Y es quesu amigo le conocía demasiado, sabía de sobra que no podía evitarle tan fácilmente. Un "no" jamás le habría bastado. Jamás. Y eso, muy adentro, tan adentro que apenas era una cosquillita para alguien como House, le confortaba secretamente. Sabía que tenía ahí a una persona incapaz de olvidarse de él. Y aquello le levantaba mucho la moral (y el ego, por cierto).

Todo seguía blanco, pero un esbozo de sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro al recordar tal incondicionalidad.

Ese color y negro. Con esos contrarios vestía el reflejo de House, una imagen realmente insólita en el espejo de su habitación, acostumbrado a verle desgreñado y con ciertos aires de "borracho lúcido", como alguien que no recordaba le había descrito una vez. Escudriñando su pulcro aspecto, se imaginó a su amigo con el mismo tipo de vestimenta - más cara y elegante - esperando con nerviosismo junto al altar a su esplendorosa prometida, luciendo un fabuloso vestido (blanco, cruda obviedad) que seguro debiera haber salido de la tienda gracias a la abultada billetera de James.

-¡Serás imbécil! - le había espetado cuando se enteró que sería una boda católica - ¡Tú eres judío, y vas y pagas una boda de Iglesia sólo porque ella es cristiana!

"Y no sólo imbécil:.¡Jodidamente hipócrita!"

Y ahí el buen Wilson le había soltado el empalagoso discursito sobre el amor, la pareja, las decisiones en común, flores, pajaritos y corazones... Y House se sintió pronto con náuseas, pues el blanco se mezcló con el rojo de los corazones y se volvió rosa... Y pronto no supo decidir qué color detestaba más.

¿Por qué era Wilson tan testarudo?.¿Es que no aprendía de la experiencia?.¿Es que no podía ver que ésta nueva, la mujer de la que se proclamaba tan enamorado, en cuestión de años le abandonaría hundiéndolo de nuevo en depresivo divorcio?

-¡Batirás un récord, Jimmy! -le había comentado, mordaz.

"Bueno", pensó House, dándole un último tirón a la corbata antes de irse a la 'celebración'. "Si se divorcia pronto, podremos volver a las putadas del bastón y de la mano en el agua. Tendré que planear algo más original... Tal vez, una cucaracha en los pantalones... O más de una"

Y más de una vez había pensado que quienquiera que fuera su prometida no sabía ni un cuarto sobre Wilson comparado con él. ¿Qué sabía ella de su hermano con el que ya no hablaba? Bien, tal vez éso sí, pero... ¿Qué sabía ella de sus líos con pacientes moribundas o de sus horas enteras arreglándose en el baño?

"Otra de las razones por las que se separarán", pensó con una malvada sonrisa.

¿Y qué sabría ella mejor que él sobre esos dos ojitos castaños, que tan sólo Greg sabía descifrar?.¡Qué sabría, ella!

Si le preguntaba, si tan sólo llegaba a incomodarla exigiéndole una respuesta larga y profunda, más que seguro, ella no sabría qué contestar y se quedaría en blanco.

Y de ése color vestiría la novia, la tonta desconocida de la novia. Le había parecido escuchar vagamente que era una enfermera. ¿O era una paciente?.¡Lo mismo da, si hay sexo de por medio! No, espera, que esto es más que éso¡es amor! Sí, el mismo amor que sentía el imbécil de James por sus otras tres esposas.

"El pobre se aburre. Éso, o le pone divorciarse".

De lo que estaba seguro es que sería alguna pobre e idiota necesitada (temporalmente, para colmo, la muy aprovechada) que se adueñaba de la benévola alma caritativa de Wilson, el _oh_, todo misericordioso salvador de personas sentimentalmente heridas. Maldita sea,.¿y es que él no estaba sentimentalmente herido?

"Espera", le murmuró la conciencia, alarmada. "Que no te vuelva a escuchar pensando algo así".

Ah, pero su conciencia, esa vocecilla que hasta entonces había sido el inconfundible tono reprobatorio de Wilson, ahora tenía el puesto vacante.

-¡Por culpa de esa estúpida! -gritó, apretando los puños.

Las miradas se volvieron hacia él y entonces, sólo entonces, se dio cuenta que ya estaba rodeado del resto de invitados, en el mundo blanco que había intentado esquivar con sus numerosas evasivas.

"Genial..."

-¿House? -se sorprendió la mujer que más cerca tenía, cuyo rostro resaltaba por su milimétrico maquillado.

"Trabajo en vano, porque nadie aparta la mirada de su escote". Greg la saludó imitando lo que hacían el resto de hombres, pero de una forma mucho más descarada.

-Te agradecería que me miraras a la cara. -le hizo saber su autoritaria voz.

-Es mucho más interesante mirar este pequeñoagujero en tu blusa.

-Me he enterado de que serás el padrino de Wilson y Sarah. Me alegro por tí.

-Ah,.¿se llama Sarah? - replicó House sin apartar la mirada de los pechos de Cuddy.

-Vamos, House, deja tu sarcasmo para tus pacientes y compórtate hoy como una persona.

-Lo haré si tú dejas de darme órdenes como si fuera una persona.

Observó como la directora del hospital se alejaba dejándolele solo (lástima: le agradaba la compañía de los 'atributos' femeninos de Cuddy), negando la cabeza como si pensara que el médico fuera un caso perdido. ¿Lo era?

Lo que, simple y llanamente, había sido desde el principio un caso perdido, había sido su respuesta afirmativa (no directa pero clara) sobre la cuestión de ser el padrino de bodas. Se había consolado diciéndose que ser padrino no cambiaba nada, que por estar en una boda no se iba a morir, que la comida le ayudaría a pasar el rato y siempre podría esconderse en un rincón y jugar con su consola... O, quién sabe, tal vez tuvieran tele y pudiera llegar a la sesión de tarde de Hospital General.

Lo sacó de sus pensamientos una imagen de color distinto al de su mundo. El tono oscuro de esa persona contrastaba con el cabello rubio (para su disgusto, tan claro que se acercaba mucho al detestado blanco), cualidad más destacante en su quisquillosa compañía australiana.

Le resultó gracioso ver a esos dos juntos (discutiendo, sí, pero juntos) fuera de un ambiente laboral y tuvo ganas de acercarse a ellos para fastidiarlos un rato. Y antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaba de pie junto a ellos, intercambiando miradas de desconcierto y risa contenida.

-¿Qué tal, chicos?.¿Disfrutando de la fiesta? Foreman, podrías ponerle algo de color a ésto... - abrió mucho los ojos - ¡No lo he dicho con dobles sentidos! Y tú, Chase, si esto se anima no deberías quedarte aquí... ¿Aún te vigilan tus amigos del celibato? Porque no sé que te harían en una boda hereje como esta...

-Un momento. ¿Tú no eras el padrino de bodas? - inquirió Foreman.

-Vaya... A la gente le gusta recordármelo. ¿Tengo cara de amnésico?.¿Un cartelito en la frente?.¿El bastón con un _grafiti _de Wilson?

-Pues no sé qué haces aquí. Si eres el padrino, deberías estar ahí dentro, acompañando al novio.

-No te puedes imaginar lo que me entusiasma la idea.

-Entonces no sé qué estás esperando. - intervino el rubio con una sonrisita.

-Esperaba tu ingenioso comentario, Chase. - miró su reloj, frunciendo el entrecejo - ¿Falta mucho para que te inventes algo? Tengo prisa: soy el padrino de bodas. - agregó guiñando un ojo y alejándose de allí cojeando.

Realmente no sabía bien qué debía hacer. Sus planes eran sencillos: despachar a los que le hablaran con sus inaguantables comentarios y pasar de alguna manera el tiempo; atraer palomas con su bastón era una de las distracciones con preferencia. También supuso que estando con Wilson la espera se haría más llevadera, pero las conversaciones que pudiera tener con él estando el oncólogo a punto de casarse ("por milésima vez") le hizo imaginar que no se entretendía mucho más que ahí fuera, esperando aburrido a que llegara el jodido coche de la jodida (se sonrió:.¿qué otra cosa sería una mujer relacionada con el nombre "Wilson"?) novia.

Hacía años que no entraba en una iglesia y no terminaba de entender por qué, de repente, estaba rodeado de santos y de vidrieras multicolores, remplazando sus antibióticos y los cristales neutros de los consultorios. Escuchaba al caminar el eco de sus propios pasos y los golpes secos de su bastón, resonando solitariamente con cierto aire cavernario. Continuó cojeando hasta la primera fila de bancos, donde una única persona sentada miraba hacia el altar, ignorándole por completo. House le imitó y fingió concentrarse en el Cristo crucificado que adornaba trágicamente el lugar.

-¿Disfrutando de la compañía? - inquirió tras un momento de silencio.

-Éso hasta que apareciste tú.

-Qué simpático. Pensé que querrías verme en un momento tan... ¿especial?

-Deberías quedarte conmigo, pero ahora mismo prefiero estar solo.

-Quieres que cumpla con mi obligación pero a la vez que no la cumpla. Demasiada contradicción cuando podrías haber dicho un "no, no quiero".

Wilson le miró abriendo mucho los ojos, pero casi enseguida volvió a desviar la vista hacia el frente, azorado. House le observó unos momentos, mientras una idea bastante curiosa iba tomando forma en su cerebro... Entonces, comprendiendo que tal idea bien podía ser acertada, soltó una carcajada que se multiplicó en otras más apagadas contra las paredes de piedra.

-¡Oh, Dios, Jimmy! - exclamó, apuntándole con un dedo acusador - ¡No puedes estar por hacer semejante putada!

Él no le contestó, pero House le conocía tanto que percibió el cambio de un silencio tristón a un silencio tenso. El hombre señaló con su bastón hacia el crucifijo, gritando casi con vehemencia:

-¡Tú, que sabes lo que Wilson está pensando!. ¿Será verdad que se ha arrepentido¡Mándame una señal, oh!

-Cállate, House.

-Todo el mundo miente, sí. Pero también todo el mundo evita las preguntas que le ponen en apuros. _Como ésa_.

-Nadie ha dicho que no quiera casarme. ¿Por qué te inventas las cosas?

-¡Acabas de decirlo _tú_! - replicó House, eufórico, como si acabara de descubrir la solución a un caso médico especialmente difícil - En el idioma internacional, éso se traduce como que quieres divorciarte... ¡aún sin haberte casado!

James calló, asimilando lo que estaba ocurriendo. "¿Cómo puede Greg darse cuenta de...?".

-Vamos, cuéntame éso de que no quieres casarte, como si estuvieras en el psiquiatra. No, mejor aún, como si estuvieras en el bar con el pedo de tu vida. Habla sin complejos.

-Yo _quiero _casarme. - replicó el otro.

-Dije como si estuvieras borracho, Wilson, hay que explicártelo todo. Pon algo de entusiasmo o me quedaré más dormido que en las conferencias de Cuddy.

-¡_Quiero _casarme, House! - exclamó él, aferrándose al respaldo del banco - Pero no es algo personal... Tal vez, todo lo que dicen... ¿Tú también crees que no duraremos?

-Las bodas de oro suelen alcanzarse con un mínimo más de convicción.

Wilson clavó los ojos en sus brillantes zapatos y el otro le siguió la mirada, pensando que seguro se habría pasado horas enteras limpiándolos, ni hablar de lo que debió haber tardado en planchar la ropa sin criada y en peinarse tan elegantemente. Se imaginó a Wilson, tras cuarenta minutos de estarse pasando el peine, descubriendo que no se había puesto aún la camisa. Y por lo tanto tendría que despeinarse.

Pensó divagante que si Wilson fuera tan sólo un poco - y bastaba con sólo un poco - más femenino, podría también pintarrajearse como la directora del hospital. Y bastaba con sólo un poquito más.

Suspiró exhalando sarcasmo inutilizado.

-Tú renuncias muy fácil a lo que quieres. - comentó tranquilamente.

-Mira quien habla...

-Te dije que contestaras cosas más interesantes. Y éso _no _es interesante.

-Muy bien, no diré nada.

House levantó la mirada hacia el techo en forma de cúpula antes de continuar.

-Y yo no renuncio a lo que quiero, Wilson, pensaba que me conocías.

El otro le dirigió una mirada, repentinamente cargada de frialdad.

-¿Y qué pasa con Stacy?

-Ella no tiene nada que ver en ésto... - replicó House aferrando con fuerza su bastón.

-Oh, no, Stacy no tiene nada que ver, pero Sarah sí porque aquí _soy yo_ quien renuncia a lo que quiere. Pero tú no, para nada. ¿Dejar que se vaya con el Mark ése acaso no es _renunciar _a ella. ¿Acaso no estás renunciando a lo que quieres?

-¡Tenía mis motivos! No sabes nada, Wilson. No tienes ni idea.

-Pero te has callado. - afirmó mientras asentía vehemente con la cabeza - ¡Te has callado! No puedes replicar a lo que es verdad. _No puedes mentirme_.

-Cierto, y no pienso mentirte. Mira, te diré para empezar, que es verdad que tú no renuncias:.¡tú HUYES! - exclamó ignorando el repetitivo eco de su voz - Te escondes aquí dentro para que toda esa gente, a los que la mayoría ni recuerdas, no vean tu cara de infeliz en tu propio día de bodas. Y yo tenía razón: no es por lo que diga la gente, es porque tú no estás seguro. Nunca lo has estado, ni con Sarah ni con ninguna de tus otras mujeres. Ni siquiera con Julie, y mira que te ha soportado. ¡Ah, se me olvidaba que te puso los cuernos! Al final parece que no todos te tienen tanta paciencia. Bien por ella, porque por lo visto, aquí el único que sabe apreciarte lo bastante soy yo.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo, Greg?

"Mierda". House se llevó la mano libre a la cabeza, levemente mareado. Un pequeño pero muy estúpido error en su alegación podía llevar a un desenlace fatídico. Además, Wilson lo había llamado por su nombre. No sólo su nombre; había usado ese apodo que tan poco escuchaba desde que Stacy se hubo marchado.

-House... - murmuró James, buscando sus profundos ojos azules - A tí... ¿Tienes algo en contra de esta boda?

Esbozó una sonrisa.

-Éso debería decirlo cuando el cura lo pida. "¡Hable ahora o calle para siempre!". En las pelis siempre lo pintan un poco exagerado, pero a lo mejor es así. Será interesante verlo en directo.

-Entonces es cierto. ¿Te molesta que vuelva a casarme...?

Había en sus ojos castaños un brillo curioso, no desconocido para House. Ya lo había notado en otras ocasiones, pero siempre cuando él estaba observando algo que le provocara cariño o compasión; como por ejemplo, cierta vez que presenció una charla suave con uno de sus pacientes más jóvenes. Aunque no lo admtiera y sus comentarios sarcásticos lo ocultaran bastante bien... La voz afectuosa de Wilson charlando con el niño le había conmovido bastante. Sí, aún a él.

Tal vez por éso se asustó - ¿asustarse... de qué? - un poco cuando percibió ese centelleo dirigiéndose a _él_. Si se trataba de compasión, bien, podía entenderlo. Hombre tullido, huraño y solterón... ¿Quién no se lamentaría por él? Pero no encajaba en Wilson la pena hacia su persona. Porque jamás se habían compadecido el uno por el otro, nunca. Su amistad se basaba en una bruta sinceridad aderezada con algo de humor negro. Nada más.

O éso creía hasta hacía un momento.

Por lo tanto, la opción que quedaba era el cariño. Sí, claro que se tenían cariño. Un afecto especial, un poco mal demostrado, pero ahí estaba y ellos lo sabían sin necesidad de expresarlo en voz alta. Bastaban las miradas.

"¡Pero no _ésas _miradas, joder!"

House, todavía con algo de dolor de cabeza, se sentó junto al otro en el mismo banco. Empezó a juguetear con el bastón bajo la expectante mirada de Wilson, quien aún esperaba una respuesta. Pero él se tomó su tiempo; lo que tenía planeado exponer no era tan fácil como parecía. ¿Tal vez demasiado nivel de honestidad en una sola dosis?

-Te has casado tantas veces - comenzó, pausadamente - que ya resulta sospechoso. En realidad, son muy pocos los que creen que has tenido mala suerte. Tres mujeres en relativamente tan poco tiempo da para hablar. Y créeme, han hablado: la mayoría de nuestros conocidos creen que te casas para aparentar una vida de las típicas, normalita y aburrida, y que estás ocultando algo bajo esa imagen de... mujeriego empedernido.

Wilson volvió a mirarle con los ojos tan abiertos que recordaban platos, de ésos que se turnaban para lavar (y sin cumplir) después de una abudante cena, bien preparada y gratis. Al percatarse de ello, House se dio cuenta que no entendía como sus pensamientos podían divagar por aquellos días de pre-divorcio, estando en una iglesia, solo con un oncólogo judío a punto de fallar a sus convicciones, hablando de sus otras mujeres y de las habladurías generales de los médicos de un hospital a kilómetros de distancia.

-House... - tanteó James tras una pausa larga, levemente confundido - Nada de éso responde mi pregunta.

-¿Es que no conoces las introducciones, Wilson?

-Tú nunca haces introducciones. Lo dices todo de una, sin tacto y sin importarte si ofendes o lastimas. No me parece normal que estés ablandándote, así que supongo que tú también evitas las preguntas que te ponen en apuros.

-Cuanta sinceridad, Jimmy.

-Al final se pega.

House rió con cierta amargura.

-Entonces me gustaría que fueras sincero conmigo. ¿Por qué... tienes miedo de volver a casarte?

-Casarme implicaría estar otra vez en peligro de divorcio. Casarme... hará que Sarah se vuelva infeliz conmigo por mis deberes de oficio. No quiero hacerla sufrir. Y casarme sería... volver a entender que hay ciertas cosas que son imposibles.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Ciertas... relaciones.

-¿Y por qué son imposibles?. ¿No es que no renunciabas a nada?. ¿O tengo yo razón - como siempre - y es que huyes de todo lo que deseas?

-No huyo... son esas relaciones las que me rehúyen.

-Pues que no te rehúyan. Hazles frente. Que sepan quies es James Wilson.

House se puso de pie muy rápido, lo bastante para no darle tiempo a su amigo para replicar. Quería largarse de allí de una vez. El Cristo que trágicamente desde las alturas reposabaparecía tener sus ojos fijos en él,como esperando que hiciera algo más antes de partirle la cabeza con un rayo. Ah, no, que ése era Zeus. Siempre los confundía.

-Espera. No me has contestado si esto de la boda te molesta.

Clavó sus ojos azules - "y oh, Dios, qué ojos" - en los castaños de Wilson, de una manera que le inquietaba demasiado, tal vez resultándole casi espeluznante. Se sentía como si lo examinaran por Rayos X, como si House intentara - con maligno éxito - escrutar más allá de la tonalidad marrón de sus irises y lograra leer sus pensamientos con tan sólo una mirada, una profunda y penetrante mirada, tan firme que se supo infinitamente inferior a tal contacto visual, tan intensa que se volvió, por un momento, totalmente vulnerable a House, hechizado irresistiblemente a ese simple gesto, arrancándole aquella absurda y poseída mirada en blanco tan impropia en James.

Tras lo que le parecieron siglos, centenares completos de años de embrujo, House apartó la vista y el oncólogo logró parpadear confundido, con aires de idiota adormilado.

-No me molesta. Lo que pasa es que rehúyo las bodas, me parecen obras del Diablo... Espera.¿he dicho del Diablo? Quería decir de Cuddy. Pero no te preocupes, Jimmy, que aunque rehúya esas bodas no hago lo mismo con los novios. _No con este novio_.

Wilson puso cara de haberse atragantado con algo.

House, dándose por satisfecho, hizo un talentoso movimiento con el bastón y salió de aque lugar, acompañado del inseparable eco de sus propios pasos. El otro le observó marcharse, melancólico, sin entender muy bien qué acababa de ocurrir. Prefería no pensar en ello. Mejor no. Por si... Por si el temor a lo imposible se volviera insoportable. Imposible e insoportable. ¿Por qué esos adjetivos le describían tan bien! Todo parecía conectado a él. Todo conectado entre sí. Y tal vez lo estuviera. Como ellos dos, después de todo. Pero, esta vez, sólo _ellos_ dos.

Miró al Cristo de arriba, y esta vez su rostro parecía expresar compasión.

-¿Es posible que _de nuevo_ me case pensando en ese cabrón?

La pregunta quedó suspendida en el aire, con un vago eco repitiéndola por rutina.  
Y ése mismo eco desapareció, al igual que la pregunta sin respuesta, cuando la rítmica percusión de los zapatos y bastón de House abandonaron la ornamentada iglesia, lista para la sagrada ceremonia. Importante acto que no tenía planeado presenciar.

Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre un asiento apartado de las personas, más bien arrinconado entre las sombras de un árbol. Aún desde allí pudo ver al a perfección a la ligona de Cuddy con su bestial escote, saludando animadamente (¿cuántas copitas?) a todo ser que tuviera a su alcance. También distinguió a Chase, y a Foreman, y quizá esa criaturilla de allí podía apellidarse Cameron... Pero no era fácil darse cuenta de algo tan sencillo como su personal médico, recordando a partes la conversación de hacía segundos atrás. Bueno, de hacía un minuto atrás. El tiempo vuela.

Lo que no pudo dejar de ver fue el vestido blanco impactante de la mujer que bajó frágilmente del coche. Ahora sí que la recordaba. No era alguien que impresionara, la verdad. Era el modelo de chica predilecto de Wilson: joven envejecida por las penas con el mayor aspecto de necesitada posible.

Y suspiró, pensando en algo que había dicho hacía... ¿dos minutos? Si se hacía su voluntad, tal vez aún pudiera...

"¡Hable ahora o calle para siempre!". 'Para siempre' es demasiado tiempo. Y 'ahora' no podía ser más que un borrón en su fondo blanco. Y cambiar de ese estúpido, estúpido color no le vendría nada mal. _En absoluto_.

Con una sonrisa cómplice a sí mismo, sujetó su bastón sin apartar la mirada de la novia, entendiéndolo al fin.

* * *

**Chanchan n.n ... **

**Son muy lindos ellos n.n ... Me gustaría que pasara algo en House... Pero bueno, "no siempre se consigue lo que se quiere", House dixit xD Y no me acuerdo la frase que le seguía que Cuddy le terminó****... Bueno, no importa. Yo espero que les haya gustado este pequenio fic :D (y es que no creo que haga segunda parte, porque ésto quedó muy, muy one-shot). **

**Cuídense, lean mucho y coman _kanelbulle_.**


End file.
